


Red and Blue, I Love You

by Snappyturtle6921



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Battle, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Family Feels, Finally happy keith, First Kiss, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Im tired, Injury, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neck Kissing, Protective Keith (Voltron), Space Battles, There's A Tag For That, Wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappyturtle6921/pseuds/Snappyturtle6921
Summary: They were in the middle of a mission when it all went wrong. Keith and Lance were supposed to go in and get the blueprints of a weapon the galra were rumored to have. Of course it was on a solo mission when they ended up surrounded by galra soldiers. As always they have each other's back.Working in perfect synchrony.Covering each other's six.Until Lance's six was left open.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 97





	Red and Blue, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I posted another fic a couple months after the last one?!?! I've been writing way more nowadays. Hopefully I can keep this writing streak up 😅.

They were in the middle of a mission when it all went wrong. Keith and Lance were supposed to go in and get the blueprints of a weapon the galra were rumored to have. Of course it was on a solo mission when they ended up surrounded by galra soldiers. As always they have each other's back.Working in perfect synchrony.Covering each other's six.

Until Lance's six was left open. Keith had gotten pulled away from lance in his battle with one of the few galra still standing. When he finished with the soldier he turned around desperate to find his teammate and friend. 

Both Lance and Keith had gotten closer and were dancing around their feelings for each other. None of the other members of their makeshift family had notice. Too occupied with the long fight against the Empire. They didn’t mind. It gave them more time with each other without any teasing. 

He wasn’t ready to let him go. Keith wasn’t willing to let Lance die. Not when he was just getting a taste of what they could be. Of how happy he could be. All this rushed through his head as a cry ringed through the room and echoed in his helmet. Everything was tinged red as his vision focused on Lance. 

His partner was limp on the floor body only moving as a boot was driven into his stomach. He couldn’t hear the questions and cries of their team. He couldn’t hear the piercing growl he released.All he could hear was his heavy breathing. He could only see red. The galra soldier was down with a sword through his chest before he could turn. 

At the guttural scream that tore through the room, Lance looked up in time to see Keith kill the bastard that kicked him. A small smile appeared on his face despite the sheer pain his ribs were in. Almost immediately Keith turned his attention to Lance. Not aware of the yellow tint in his eyes and sudden sharpness his teeth now had. In a stunning contrast to the speed and brutalness the galra was dealt with, Keith crouched and lifted his beloved’s chin ever so gently. 

“Hey”

“Hey” 

“Where are you hurt”

“I’m pretty sure i broke my wrist and sprained my ankle. My ribs definitely aren’t feeling too good. Also, I think I might have a slight concussion.”

Unable to form words Keith growled deep in his chest. 

“Hey Space cat you got him. I'm ok now.” The nickname was said with familiarity and fondly. It spoke of late night talks and inside jokes formed with love. 

“But you almost weren’t. I can’t lose you lance. I can’t.You were the one that taught me I could be happy again. I can’t lose you. Not when I just got you.” Keith was sobbing at this point. Lance took his hand and made sure Keith was looking at him. 

“Keith you aren’t losing me. Not now, not as long as I have a say in it. I’m not leaving you ok. Never. I promise. And you won’t leave me either, right?” 

“Never.” 

“There you go.” Lance watched as the yellow faded back into the violet he loved so much. “Now common we got to get back to the castle.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Shiro approached him when lance was in the healing pod. “You guys finally going to stop dancing around each other?”

“Yeah when he gets out i'm going to tell him.” 

“I think he already knows.”

“But i'm going to make it official.” 

“I'm proud of you. You were always so angry and hurt. I'm glad you have someone to smooth over your rough edges. I’ve always tried to show you love but I think he’s what you need. He's good for you. And you’re good for him. It's going to work out. I think, no matter what happens you will always be together, whether as friends or something more.”

“Thanks Shiro, you always know what to say.” Keith is incredibly thankful he has his brother up here with him. He doesn’t know what he would have done without him. With the support and comfort of his older brother next to him, he manages to fall asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Lance hates waking up in the pod. He’s always cold and disoriented. 

_ Who designed them to open vertically. It makes more sense for them to open laying down. _

He stumbled out waiting to hit the hard ground. He didn’t expect to be caught in someone's arms. He blinked his eyes open and shivered. Someone wrapped a blanket around him. Violet eyes met Ocean blue. He looked around to find everyone looking at him in concern and relief. Hunk was the one to make the first move. He rushed over and pulled his best friend into a hug. 

“Hunk... can’t... breathe” wheezed Lance.

“Sorry buddy, I'm glad you’re ok.” 

Next was pidge. She walked over and punched him. Then pulled him down for a hug. 

“Never do that again.” Her voice was tight. Sometimes he forgot how young she was. 

“No promises pidgey.”

Allura and coran walked over soon after. 

“My boy you gave us quite a scare.”

“Sorry guys i'll be more careful. I'll train harder Allura.” His face was twisted in guilt and insecurities.

Her face softened “None of that. You are training enough as it is. If I catch you on the training deck I'll put you on bed rest understood.” 

“Yes Allura.”

“I'm glad you’re ok lance.”

He smiled at them. Shiro walked over and gave him a pat on the back. 

“Good to have you back with us lance.”

“Good to be back.”

He turned back to the person still holding him. He vaguely heard Shiro telling everyone to give them some space. He realized they all heard the conversation after the battle. He focused back on Keith. He was thinking of something to say when Keith blurted something out.

“I LOVE YOU!” He was blushing. It was cute. Lance figured he was embarrassed because he hadn't meant to let that slip so suddenly. Before he could respond Keith continued.

“I’m in love with you. I had to tell you. Seeing you hurt because i didn’t have your back made me realize i couldn’t keep pining to myself. I can’t keep dancing around the feelings I have for you. I can’t risk something happening to either of us before we have the chance to be something. I just-I needed to say it out loud.” 

Lance was so in love. The feeling of knowing the man he loved, loved him back was exhilarating. His blood rushed and warmed knowing Keith loved him back. The thrill of being in battle with Blue and Voltron was nowhere near the rush he got from Keith loving him. Keith loved him. It was almost hard to believe. They had danced around each other for so long. It was freeing to no longer have to pretend. 

“ I love you too. So so much. Keith I- Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes” it was whispered as if spoken too loud it might ruin the soft atmosphere created. 

Lance leaned in close. Close enough for their lips to brush. 

“I love you.” 

Keith connected their lips.Their lips moved softly against the other as if scared to hurt the other. There was no push for dominance. Slowly they picked up speed, becoming comfortable with the other. They grew desperate, as if they stopped now there wouldn’t be a next time. They took their time exploring every inch of the other’s mouth.When they parted to breathe they pressed against each other unwilling to let the other go too far.

Slowly lance moved down Keith's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. Kisses turned to soft bites that bloomed purple flowers against his pale skin. When Lance gently bit at his sweet spot, Keith found himself melting into lance with a stuttered gasp. His head tilted back to give lance better access. His hands found themselves deep in soft brown hair. Unable to cope with the pleasure coursing through his body he pressed himself closer and pulled at Lance’s hair. The responding groan was enough to release the whimper he had been holding back. 

With great difficulty they pulled away from each other. They stood in the Medbay wrapped around each other. Holding each other close. Reassurance that they were together. They were safe. 

They broke apart as the hiss of the door filled the air. They smiled at the sight of their family coming in.

“Are you done being gross now?” Pidge ever so blunt broke the silence.

“Gross?! Excuse you?” 

“I don't know pidge, I think they are adorable.” Hunk spoke with a fond smile. He was happy to see his best friend so happy. 

“Yes thank you hunk. We ARE adorable.” 

As their family chatted on Lance and Keith smiled at each other. They may not know what will happen in their fight against the galra. But for now? They were happy, and that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like protective keith. I also really like Galra Keith, just hits different ya know. I wrote this entire fic on a whim so idk. It was fun I love Voltron the fics in the fandom are the only thing that I accept as canon. Season 7 and 8 can be deleted. I had such a hard time writing the kiss scene 😅 I hope it came out ok. Its a lot harder than it seems😂
> 
> ANYWAY thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. If there are any suggestions, mistake etc please comment so I can fix them. If you have any requests or ideas let me know. Thanks again so much for reading. Have a good night or good day 💛💛💛😊.


End file.
